If You Love You Must Possesive To Me
by fuJOshi07
Summary: fic come back dari JO KyuSung, YAOI, NO FLAME BUT YES REVIEW


Title : If You Love You Must Possesive To Me

Pairing : KyuSung

**Slight : **Siwon, Seohyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin

Genre : Romantic

**Rating : **T or K+

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Yesung, Yesung milik Kyuhyun. Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya

Warning : Yaoi, typo, kependekan, gaje

a.n

terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tapi lupa judulnya :p

.

If You Love You Must Possesive To Me

By. Jovanka

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Annyeong, namaku Kim Yesung. Aku adalah murid Shappire High School. Aku memiliki seorang namja chingu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, ia adalah namja tampan, kaya dan pintar. Banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mengejar-ngejarnya, tetapi dari sekian banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengejarnya, akulah yang beruntung mendapatkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun untuk pulang bersama. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, aku melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiriku bersama seorang yeoja manis yang kuketahui bernama Seohyun, Seohyun adalah teman sekelah Kyuhyun.

"hai chagie.." sapa Kyuhyun

"hai kyu…"

"chagie, mianhe hari ini aku tidak bias pulang bersamamu. Seohyun mengajakku untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama sekaligus makan malam" kata Kyuhyun kepadaku.

"ne, tidak apa-apa, aku akan pulang dengan hyukjae, kau pergi saja dengan Seohyun" kataku sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"… gomawo ne.. chu~" kata Kyuhyun sembari mengecup singkat bibirku, dan itu membuat mukaku memanas.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi bersama Seohyun, meninggalkanku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali melarangnya pergi karena aku cemburu, namun aku takut 'kejadian' itu terjadi lagi bila aku bersikap posesif kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama sahabatku, Hyukjae. Langkahku terhenti saat telingaku mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahku dan tangannya menggenggam tangan sorang namja manis bergigi kelinci yang kuketahui teman sekelas Kyuhyun namun aku lupa namanya.

"chagie, nanti aku tidak bias kencan denganmu. Nanti Sungmin mengadakan party di rumahnya dan semua teman sekelas diundang, jadi…"

"kau boleh pergi kok, kyu" kataku memotong perkataan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum-lagi-. Padahal, sesungguhnya hatiku sangat sakit mengetahui Kyuhun lebih memilih orang lain daripada aku-namja chingunya sendiri.

'apa kau tidak mencintaiku lag, kyu?' batinku.

"kajja kita pergi Hyukjae" ajakku kepada Hyukjae, karena aku takut bila aku terlalu lama berada disana maka aku tidak bias menahan perasaanku lagi.

Yesung POV end

Kyuhyun POV

_Kenaoa?_

_Kenapa kau tidak pernah posesif padaku?_

_Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Sehingga kau tidak takut bila kehilangan aku?_

"gagal ya?" ucap Sungmin menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak sendirian disana. Aku mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"mungkin Yesung tidak mencintaiku, dia menerimaku hanya karena kasihan" kataku miris.

"yak! Mana Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal, huh? Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan? Jika Yesung tidak mencintaimu maka buatlah dia mencintaimu" kata Sungmin membuatku tersenyum, dia memang sahabat y ang pengertian.

Kyuhyun POV End

Author POV

Saat ini Yesung berada di taman, namja manis itu merasa perlu menenangkan pikirannya dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa cemburu yang-menurutnya-akan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

_Bruukk_

Karena tidak melihat kedepan

Karena tidak melihat kedepan, Yesung menabrak seseorang.

"mi-mianhe… aku tidak sengaja" ucap Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Yesung?" kata orang yang ditabrak Yesung, dan itu membuat Y esung mendongakkan kepalannya.

"siwon?"

Author POV End

Kyuhyun POV

_Haahh.._

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas, tapi aku tidak peduli. Saat ini aku berada di taman untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus mencari cara agar aku mengetahui apakah Yesung mencintaiku apa tidak.

Memang, Yesung selalu berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku, namun bagaimana aku bias percaya apakah itu benar apabila dirinya selalu bersikap acuh padaku. Yesung tidak pernah terlihat cemburu melihatku bersama yeoja maupun namja lain dan itu membuatku cukup frustasi.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat Yesung sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja tampan yang kuakui cukup keren. Aku mencoba mendekat untuk menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"sudah satu setengah tahun ya kita tidak bertemu. Dan sudah satu setengah tahun juga kita putus. Bagimana keadaanmu?" Tanya namja tampan itu. 'ehh? Putus? Jadi mereka pernah berpacaran?' batinku

"aku baik-baik saja, siwon" jawab Yesung. ' jadi namja itu bernama Siwon'

"kudengar kau sudah punya pacar ya? Aku kasihan dengan kekasihmu itu, pasti dia kewalahan dengan sifat posesifmu kan? Dan kau tahu bahwa aku memutuskanmu karena sifat posesifmu itu" kata Siwon, kulihat Yesung hanya terdiam.

_Jadi itu benar?_

_Yang diucapka Siwon benar? _

_Kenapa Yesung bersikap posesif kepada Siwon tapi kepadaku tidak?_

Aku melihat Siwon pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terdiam. Setelah itu aku menhampiri Yesung sambil menatapnya tajam.

"yesung" panggilku

"kyu.." kulihat ia sedikit kaget melihatku

"kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap posesif kepada mantanmu tapi kepadaku tidak? Apa karena kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanyaku

"ani, kyu. Aku mencintaimu" katanya

"lalu kenapa kau bersikap acuh bila aku dekat dengan orang lain? Apa kau tidak takut kehilanganku?" tanyaku, kulihat Yesung menggeleng

"justru karena aku keghilanganmu, makanya aku tidak mau membuatmu jengah dengan keposesifanku" ucap Yesung lirih, kulihat air mata mengalir dipipinya. Lalu segera kuhapus air mata itu, kemudian membawa Yesung kedalam pelukanku.

"kalu kau mencintaiku, cemburulah, posesiflah… karena itu berarti kau takut kehilanganku" kataku, dapat kurasakan Yesung mengangguk.

"saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae Yesungie…"

"nado saranghe kyu…" kata Yesung dan itu telah berhasil membuatku sangat-sangat senang, lalu aku mendekatka wajahku ke wajah Yesung dan membawa Yesung kedalam ciuman panjang tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta.

.

END

.

a.n

yeeeyyyy JO come back…

setelah dua bulan hiatus tanpa permisi, akhirnya JO buat fic lagi….

Dan mungkin setelah ini JO bakal hiatus lagi, soalnya laptop masih disita ortu gara-gara nilai TO 6

Nulis fic ini aja di warnet, jadi gak bias buat nc deh…

Tapi….

JO tetep minta review yah…


End file.
